


Personal Files

by ffrindyddraig



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: AU sex swap, Attempt at Humor, Dialogue-Only, Gen, Mistaken Identity, this is so stupid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:46:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28252623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ffrindyddraig/pseuds/ffrindyddraig
Summary: John should really read his team members files.
Kudos: 7





	Personal Files

**Author's Note:**

> This is so stupid but I got the idea in my head and it wouldn't leave.

-Rodney, take off your shirt.

\- No! Teyla doesn't have to take off hers.

-Take it off! The locals are waiting.

-Fine!

-

-

\- Rodney, is that a bra?

\- Of course it's a bra.

\- Why are you wearing a bra?

\- Because of my breasts?

\- Why do you have breasts?

\- I knew nobody reached my level of genius on the team, but I thought you were smarter than this.

\- You're a woman?

\- You didn't read my file did you? My sex is right there, under my name. It's like, the second piece of information on there.

\- But I've talked about women with you.

\- No, you haven't.

\- Well, no, but I've heard to talking about women.

\- One, I don't belong to your military. Two, I don't belong to your backwards country - lesbians can get married in Canada.

\- Teyla, did you know he - she - was a woman?

\- Of course I did.

\- Why didn't you tell me?

\- I thought it was customary among your people to refer to masculine woman as men.

\- Ronan?

\- I knew.

\- Did everyone know?

\- John, it is really quite obvious.

\- Clearly it's not.

\- Clearly it is. Wait, are you the reason my team sniggers whenever they call me sir. You are, aren't you? Great!

\- Well, you should have told me! Maybe then we wouldn't be in this situation.

\- No. You are not laying the blame on me for this one. It isn't my fault you don't know the sex of your team mates!

\- You hid it from me!

\- How the hell did I hide it from you? Everyone else knew. Hell, I have breasts, which you can see very clearly.

\- Well, I wasn't looking _because I thought you were a man!_

\- John, Rodney. The Elder apologises and requests you put back on your shirt now.

\- Put it back on, McKay.

\- You've changed your tune.

\- _Rodney_. Wait, if you're a woman, why are you called Rodney?

\- It's my middle name.

\- What's your first?

\- And that would be the first piece of information on my file.

\- I think I might have to read that...

**Author's Note:**

> I just really think SGA would be better if it had a really masculine lesbian in it. In my headcanons it's usually Ronon (and she's dating Weir), but this story wouldn't work with that. Thank you for reading.


End file.
